You Are My Thunder
by Layla Loves Twilight
Summary: What if Rosalie died in the fight with the Volturi. What happens When Leah sees Emmett for the first time? Imprint Story. Rated T for my paranoia.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! Sorry that I dropped off the face of the earth, but I've been really busy lately. I came up with a good idea for a story, so here it goes. This will just be the prologue, so it's kind of short, but I hope you enjoy it. This first chapter might be a little boring, but I have to set the foundation for the rest of the story. Bear with me, please! Review and Subscribe, but I really like reviews. **

**P.S. There is a new poll up on my profile, so please check that out. Thanks!**

**Rosalie's POV:**

"Irina, please come over here and explain yourself," Caius said too sweetly.

This guy was a real creep. He would do anything and say anything that would give him the opportunity to kill us. It made me feel sick. His face was cold and his eyes were filled with hatred. Yet, he had a smile etched onto his face. I didn't need to read minds to know what he was thinking. "Just keep up the show and someone will crack soon. Either that, or will make up some crappy story just to get "justice."

I couldn't stand one more minute of his crap! If he said one more word about how Renesmee was a "freak of nature" or "unnatural" I was going to rip his conceded head off! I wasn't too fond of the werewolves, but if Caius had another word to say about them , I was prepared to be the one to stand up.

Tanya and Kate tensed up as Irina came closer to Caius. They knew as well as I did that Caius was capable of anything. The others seemed to think that just because the Volturi had witnesses that they wouldn't try anything stupid. I knew better, and so did Irina's sisters. They could kill their witnesses, just as easily as they could kill us.

Irina closed the distance between her and Caius and they whispered quietly. Caius was getting angrier with every word she said, and that was not good. Our side tensed, ready to act if needed.

The whispering ended and Irina turned to our side of the clearing.

"I am so sorry, all of you. I was obviously wrong about Renesmee. She will cause no harm to anyone, because obviously she has an advanced understanding of right and wrong. Hopefully you can forgive me. I wish you nothing more than happiness for all of you, especially Bella, Edward, and Renesmee. Again, I am very sorry." Irina said.

"Very touching last words." Caius hissed.

It took my a second to process his words. This was it. This was his plan to get us to attack, so he had a valid reason to kill us.

He was going to kill Irina.

I watched in horror as Caius whipped out a lighter and proceeded to light it. Irina's face changed from apologetic to terrified. I didn't know what to do, but I had to do something.

Before I even knew what I was doing, I was running forward, trying to stop Caius. I was determined. I was going to stop him from killing Irina, and then I was going to make good on my promise to myself and I was going to rip his conceded, murderous head off.

As I charged forward, I realised that I really hadn't thought this through. There was very little chance that I would get away from him unscathed. I didn't care.

I finally reached Caius. He closed the distance between us and raised the lighter in his hand.

I took one last look at my Emmett. I thought, _I'm sorry._

I felt the fire touch my skin. I screamed in intense pain for a few seconds before everything went black.

**I hope you guys liked it. I enjoyed writing in Rosalie's point of view, but obviously, I won't be doing that again for this story. Like I said, please review, critisism is welcome. Please check out that pole and vote. I'm going to ask for 3 reviews before I update. Now that I don't have school, I'm hoping to be updating more often. Thanks! :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello! Thanks for all the great reviews! I was so happy when I saw that I had 17 emails from fan fiction. Reviews, subscriptions, favorites. I'm so glad that you guys like it. Please keep reviewing like you did for the last chapter! **

**Just to remind you guys, I am available for Beta reading. Check out my profile if you want me to read for you.**

**To Muffin: Thanks for reviewing! I don't know if you reviewing three times would count. I'll have to think about that. :)**

**Hope you like this chapter!**

Emmett's POV:

I watched as Caius pulled the lighter out of his pocket and lit it. It was a horrifing scene. I couldn't believe that he would do this with all of these witnesses.

Then it became clear to me. He was going to kill all of us. There would be no witnesses.

We had to get out of here. I didn't know how we would manage it, but we had to save ourselves.

I looked over at Tanya and Kate's torn faces. They knew what was happening just as well as I did.

My mind was racing, trying to figure a way out of this fine mess we had created for ourselves. I didn't even notice when Tanya started to run towards Caius.

But then Rose followed her example.

My thoughts floated away and all that mattered was stopping her. What was she thinking? Didn't she know that there was no way that she would live if she did this?

I ran as fast as my superhuman legs could carry me. As she reached Caius, she turned to look at me. She did know. She knew that she wouldn't make it.

Her eyes silently pleaded with me to stay where I was. She didn't want anything to happen to me. This was her mistake. She didn't want me to suffer for it.

Caius touched the fire to her skin. She mouthed the words, _I'm sorry._

The fire consumed her and my heart fell to pieces. I screamed, but didn't hear a sound. I felt everybody's eyes on me as I cried without tears. I prayed that it was all a dream. That this was just a sick joke my mind was playing on me. I opened my eyes and got a fresh slap in the face when I saw the smoke rise into the air. How could this be happening?

How was I going to live without her?

**Bella's POV:**

My heart constricted as Emmett fell to the ground and screamed. Rosalie went up in flames and smoke filled the air. How did this meeting, that seemed to be turning in our favor, suddenly have horrifying consiquences?

Rose was Emmett's soul mate. They were bound together just as much as Edward and I were. They changed each other in a way that couldn't be undone. They couldn't live without each other.

So how was he to live through this?

I wanted to run to him, to reassure him that everything was going to be okay. But I couldn't. I didn't know for sure that everything was going to be okay.

Carlisle was the one ho went forward and picked Emmett up off the ground. Emmett continued to cry. I almost expected to see tears pouring out of his eyes, no matter how impossible that was.

Esme let him cry on her shoulder as Carlisle went forward to confront the Volturi. He spoke only to Aro and Marcus. He pretended the Caius wasn't alive.

"I was hoping that this wouldn't come to a fight. I don't see why killing one of our loved ones was necessary. I would like to get this discussion over with quickly so that we all can go back to our lives." Carlisle said through clenched teeth. How could he stay so composed?

"I don't want to discuss this! I want to rip his head off!" Emmett yelled. I would volunteer to help him.

Caius smirked and stood there like he hadn't done something that would torcher Emmett for the rest of his life. Or maybe he did know and that was why he was so pleased.

I'd like to wipe that smile clean off of his face.

"Of course, Carlisle. We will put the child's fate to a vote. We will start with my witnesses. All in favor of the child being killed, say I," Aro explained.

There were few Is on their side. Maybe something good would come of this meeting.

"All in favor of the child living, say I." The majority of the crowd responded to this choice.

"Alright, we know what my witnesses think. Let's see how your witnesses feel about the child. All in favor of the child being killed, say I." Nothing was said. "All in favor of the child living, say I." Every one of our friends said I. I could hardly believe it.

We had saved Renesmee. Rosalie would be so happy.

"Okay, I suppose we will go in peace. Before I leave, I would like to say you look amazing, Bella. Immortality suites you. And I and sorry for your loss." Aro said apologetically. Crimson fogged my vision again. He didn't mean it. He was glad that he had caused us pain. He was happy that he got something out of this ordeal.

The Volturi and their witnesses slowly left the clearing. When we were sure they were gone, we broke out into relieved cries of happiness and triumph. All except for Emmett. Irina had made it away before Caius could kill her as he had killed Rosalie.

Edward and I wandered over to him and left Renesmee with Jacob, whom was licking her face.

I hugged him and whispered how sorry I was. The Edward hugged him and we started walking back towards the house. The wolves left to watch after La Push.

Things wouldn't be okay for a long time.

**Leah's POV:**

I paced back and forth as I waited for my brothers to get back to La Push. For some reason, I couldn't hear their thoughts, and I was terrified. I didn't know what that meant, me not being able to hear them. This had never happened before. I just prayed nervously that they were okay.

Then I felt a flicker inside of my head. Then I heard Sam talking to Jacob. Soon enough, I could hear everyone.

"_Hey Leah, are you okay over there?" _Seth asked.

"_Yeah. I am so happy that you guys aren't hurt. Give me a full report. What happened?" _I asked.

They recalled all the events from the clearing. I growled at all of the snide remarks Caius made about us. I gave Sam a questioning look when they got to the part about "shape shifters". He just shrugged his shoulders.

Then I saw Caius pull out a lighter. The blond vampire Rosalie was killed. Then they showed a muscled vampire crying on the ground. I felt strangely drawn to him. I felt really bad for him. Rosalie must have been his mate. I couldn't imagine how tore up he must have been.

Then they got to the vote. I smiled as everyone hooted and yelled and cheered. Then they showed Rosalie's mate again. This time Bella and Edward were hugging him and trying to comfort him. Then they left the clearing and the memory ended.

"_Wow. A lot happened today." _I pointed out the obvious. I didn't know what else to say.

"_You bet. I hope everything gets really boring for a while. I don't think I can take this much drama on a daily basis. I hope Emmett's okay."_ Seth said.

So that was his name. Emmett. Nice name. He was awfully cute, too. Wait, I thought. Why was I talking about a leech like this. Eww!

Everyone was either too tired to hear my thoughts, or they were ignoring me. I didn't care. I hoped they were ignoring me. I didn't want them hearing what I was thinking.

I could never be with a vampire. It was impossible. No way.

Seth and I jogged over to the Cullen's. We had to check up on Jacob. I wanted to make sure Emmett was doing okay.

We peeked through the windows and Jacob signaled for us the phase and come inside. He looked worn. He was under a lot of stress today.

I ran behind a tree and phased and got dressed. I ran to the house and almost broke down the door. Jacob's eyebrows rose.

"You okay, Leah?" he giggled.

"Yeah, I'm alright." I said, breathless. "You?"

"I'm better now." He looked down at Renesmee in his arms and sighed. Then something slipped out of my mouth that really shouldn't have.

"How's Emmett? I was worried about him." I cringed as I realised what I was saying. Crap!

"Umm, he's okay. We're all pretty worn out." Alice said awkwardly.

Everybody was immersed in conversation. I took the opportunity to slip up stairs.

I cracked the door to every room until I found Emmett's. He was lying face down on his bed. My heart crumpled.

"Emmett?" I asked timidly. He turned his head toward me. I looked into his golden eyes and saw everything that I would ever need in the world.

Everything that had ever held me to Earth drifted away on the breeze. Instead, these strong, knew cables held me to the ground. All I could see was Emmett.

I had just imprinted. On a vampire.

**Hope you guys liked that chapter. It was really long for me. Review, please. Reviews make me update quicker. Can I ask for five more reviews? I don't think that's too much, since that's how many I got last time. See ya.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi! Thanks for all the great reviews, you guys. Reviews make me happy! :) - See, it's a smiley face! Anyway, Hope you guys enjoy this chapter and PLEASE review. Sorry that this chapter didn't come sooner. I didn't feel good today, so I couldn't really write. Again, please review! Thanks!**

**Leah's POV:**

Flashback:

_I cracked open every door upstairs until I found Emmett's room. It was blue and had endless car magazines. _

_"Emmett?" I asked timidly. I had to make sure that he was okay. _

_He turned his head away from the wall to face me. I looked into his golden eyes, and saw everything that I would ever need in the world._

_Everything that had ever held me down to Earth slowly drifted away on the breeze. I didn't float away, because in their place were stronger strings, more like cables, that held me to the ground. Everything I could see was Emmett. Everything I ever wanted was him._

_I had just imprinted. On a vampire._

*End Flashback*

I stayed still. I literally could not move. Not even if my life depended on it. What had I done?

How was I going to explain this to the pack? There was no way that they would approve of this, even though I had imprinted on him. But I wasn't scared of the pack. The problem was...

How was I going to tell Emmett?

"What do you want? I just want to be left alone." Emmett snarled. Wow, nice going, Leah. I'd already made him mad. The pain I felt must have shown on my face, because he rolled his eyes and said, "Look, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to upset you. I'm just having a rough day, in case you haven't noticed."

"I get it. I totally get it. I'm sorry for just barging into your room like that. Um, the others sent me up here to check on you. They got worried." I thought, _Nice save, Leah. _It seemed like he had bought it.

"Oh, alright. You can tell them that I'm fine," he said and turned his head back towards the wall. This was not going to be easy.

I turned slowly and walked down the stairs. I had to keep a straight face, or someone would think that something was up. I stepped down onto the first floor and trudged into the living room. At first it seemed like nobody was paying attention to me, as usual. But as I glanced around the room, I saw Bella's mate, Edward staring at me. Hard. I had forgotten that he could read minds.

He heard everything that I had thought about Emmett.

I felt my face turn tomato red. I tried to pretend that I hadn't noticed him, but apparently it didn't work. He stalked to my side, grabbed my arm, and dragged me outside. I tried to brake free of his grasp, but he held on tight until we were a fair distance from the house.

"Let go of me!" I yelled.

"What the heck do you think your doing! You can't be with Emmett!" Edward screamed.

"Why?"

"Well, I could think of many reasons, but let's start with Rosalie just died. I don't think he'll ever be able to get over her." Wow, that stung. I hadn't even remembered the blond vampire. All I could think about was Emmett. Obviously Emmett didn't want a girlfriend right now. What he needed was a friend he could trust.

"I don't need to be his girlfriend. I'll be whatever he needs me to be." I stated.

"What makes you think that he'll even want to talk to you? He won't even talk to me. He's broken, and he's going to be that way for a long time." he said.

"I don't know! I'll figure out a way to make him talk to me." I started crying. I'm not a crier. Especially in front of other people.

"What do you want me to do, Leah? Put in a good word for you or something?" Edward asked.

"No! No, no, no. You can't tell anyone! I don't want anyone to know." I said. "It's going to be hard enough trying to keep it from the pack. Please don't tell Emmett or anyone else."

"Alright. I'll try not to tell him. But your going to have to tell him sometime. He's going to start wondering why you're around all the time when you never were before." Edward said.

"Thanks!" I replied. I ran back into the house. I quickly told Jacob that I was going to Emily's. I had to get some advice.

**Jacob's POV:**

I watched as Edward dragged Leah out of the house. He looked like he was about to blow a fuse. Why was he so mad at her? She probably thought something about Bella that Edward didn't like. Oh well. Serves her right. Regardless, I tried to listen in on their conversation. Gotta be the good alpha.

I couldn't hear a word that they were saying. They must have gone into the forest. All I could hear was gibberish. Their tones didn't sound too threatening, though. I tried to let it go, because I knew that I would get the whole story later when we were both wolves. However, I was curious as to why Edward was so upset with Leah. Usually they didn't even talk to each other.

I sat with Renesmee on my lap. I tried to make small talk with Bella, but it was hard. We were all tired. Well, some of us weren't tired, but we all needed rest. Especially the ones that were mourning. I had never been friends with Rosalie, but I felt bad for those who were. I was willing to bet a lot that if Bella weren't a vampire, she would be having an emotional breakdown. Maybe she was and I just couldn't see it.

I noticed that Edward and Leah had stopped talking. I heard them jogging back to the house. Leah was always two steps ahead of him, which made me chuckle. Bella gave me a questioning look, and I just shook my head.

Leah walked in looking happier than I had ever seen her. First, her and Edward speaking to each other. Then, Leah being a grinning goofball. I was scared.

"Hey, Jacob. I'm going to Emily's. I'll see you later." Leah said. Now she was going over to Emily's volunterilly. Was it a full moon or something?

"Alright, see ya." I wasn't even sure she heard me, because she was out the door before I even finished. I decided that I needed to follow her. Something was up. Something big.

I gave Renesmee the Bella and didn't answer her when she asked me what was wrong. I had to catch up to Leah so that I got the whole story. I jogged after her, but stayed a safe distance behind. I was not having a good day, and the _last_ thing I needed was to have to face the wrath of Leah.

She phased and took off into the forest. I threw my sneakers on and ran behind her. I tried to avoid stepping on anything sharp. Even though I healed quickly, a stick through my foot would be an unpleasant event, and it would slow me down. And I was in unfamiliar territory.

When we were finally out of the woods and at Emily's house, I was whiped out. Thanks for taking the the sceneic route, Leah. She phased back and took the stairs two at a time. She looked so eager. This was defitetly something big.

I creeped around to the back door and cracked it open. I cringed as it squeaked, but nobody seemed to notice. The door swung open and Leah walked in.

"Hey Emily!" she said cheerfully. She walked up to her cousin and hugged her like they were never mad at each other. Wow.

"Hello! Okay, something's up. Why are you so happy?" Emily questioned. Leah's grin left her face. She was serious.

"Em, you wouldn't believe how long of a day I've had. After the thing in the clearing, the guys told me what happened. There was a vampire in the Cullen clan that I had never seen before. His mate had just been killed. He was with the blond, Rosalie. He's kind of cute, but I could never be with a vampire. So I just forgot about it. Seth and I went back to the Cullen's house. I talked with them for a little while, but I could just not get this guy out of my head. So when nobody was paying attention to me, I went upstairs and found his room. I wanted to make sure he was okay. I said his name, Emmett. He turned his head towards me, and I..." she cut off. I thought, _Come on! Spit it out!_

"I... I imprinted on him. On the vampire, Emmett." Leah finished.

Oh...My...GOD!

She imprinted on a flippin' vampire! We were all hoping that Leah would imrpint so that she would quit pining away for Sam, but a _vampire_? This was just _great._

This sucked!

But now it was Emily's turn to talk. Don't encourage it Emily!

"Well, Leah, I'm not sure what you should do. You said his mate just died? Maybe you should just try being friends with him for a while. See where that takes you, and then go from there. I hope it works out for you. I'm really happy that you found someone." Emily said. Thanks, Em. I'll remember that the next time you need something.

"Thanks Emily. I'll talk to you later! Bye!" Leah said and ran out the door. This was outrageous. I couldn't believe it. I thought...

Just wait 'till I tell Sam.

**I hope you guys like that chapter. Things are about to get really interesting! Please keep reviewing, they motivate me to update faster! Can I get another five reviews for this chapter? That's what I've been getting, so I think you can do it. If I get those reviews, I'll probably update tomorrow! Hopefully no more headaches, so I can write to my best ability. See ya!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey, people! I feel a lot better today and I got my five reviews, so here's the next chapter! I was amazed. I uploaded this chapter at midnight, and and hour later I had four reviews! I hope you like this chapter as much as the last one. Please review! Again, I'll need five reviews before I'll update. Enjoy!**

**To Serendipity: I'm glad that you like it! Yeah, Jacob can be kind of annoying, but he has to be for this story. Hope you like this chapter!**

**Jacob's POV:**

I walked away from the back door and headed in the direction of Old Quil's house. Sam had mention that he was eating lunch there today. Good. Old Quil would know, too. Leah thought that she would be able to do this without us figuring it out? She was sadly mistaken.

I kept walking through the forest. I didn't want to phase, in case Leah was in wolf form. I didn't want her to know that I knew. I didn't even feel like blackmailing her. I wanted to know how to handle this. This had never happened before, not that I knew of. Something had to be done.

I was about half way to Old Quil's when I heard someone behind me. I heard their heartbeat and breathing. I continued to walk, and just when I was about to turn on them, whoever it was grabbed me arm and shoved me.

**Leah's POV:**

I grabbed Jacob's arm and pushed him down. He's lucky that's all he got. I had half a mind to beat the crap out of him. He had not right to listen in on my private conversations!

"You know, I really hate you, Jacob." I growled. "You really should mind your own business."

"This is my business, Leah! You letting a vampire in like that, it's dangerous!" Jacob yelled. Well, two could play this game.

"Oh, and you have a lot of room to talk! You imprinted on Renesmee! she's half vampire! I never followed you around and listened to your conversations! I only supported you. What's so different about this?" I asked.

"What's different is that he could hurt you. He is a full grown, venomous vampire! What if her gets it into his head to try and kill us. And what if by then, we all trust him and we don't see it coming? We can't really trust him, Leah." Jacob replied. What sucked was that he was kind of right.

What if that did happen? I would never be able to live with myself if any one of my brothers were hurt. Ugh. This whole situation just kept getting more and more confusing.

"Yeah, but what am I supposed to do? I can't just stay away from him. I love him." I admitted.

"I'm not saying you have to stay away from him, but like Emily said, try just being friends with him." Jake said.

"Wait, how did you know I was there?" he asked.

"Oh, please. I could hear you breathing. And I heard you swear when I said imprint." I said.

"Oops. Guess I need to work on being stealthy." Jake said. We laughed at the thought of a werewolf practicing being stealthy.

"Um, Jake. Were exactly were you headed before I stopped you?" I asked. He squirmed and winced as I asked. What in the world could he have been doing?

"Uh, I was going to see Sam."

"But, why? Is something wrong?" I asked.

"No, nothings wrong. I just thought... that Sam should know." Jake said.

"You were going to tell Sam." I said.

"Yeah," Jake squeaked.

"Jacob. I'll give you a three second head start to get away before I kill you." I said, deadpan.

He processed my words and took off. He phased and looked behind him to see if I was following him.

He shouldn't have done that.

I phased and chased after him. He tried to get away from me, but I caught up with him quickly.

I lunged for his throat.

**Bella's POV:**

Jacob gave Renesmee to me and took off after Leah. Good. Now I didn't have to pretend. I broke down into dry cries.

Every time I looked around the room, I expected to see Rosalie standing as far away from Jacob as she possibly could. And wrinkling her nose whenever he got too close. I missed her. In the last few months of her life, we had become best friends. I loved her. She was my sister. Less fashion crazed that Alice, but enough tokeep me in check. She helped me through my pregnancy with Renesmee. She knew where I was coming from. I wanted to keep Renesmee, and she helped me. I could never really thank her for that.

I decided to do something productive. I went upstairs to try to cheer Emmett up. I brought Renesmee with me. She always made him laugh.

I took the stairs two at a time. I turned to the second door on the left and opened it a little. Emmett had moved from his bed to his desk. He was writing something. I wondered if Edward could hear what he was thinking.

I opened the door all the way and stepped into his room. I usually didn't come in here. To tell you the truth, I was afraid of what he had in there. But it was painted blue and had more car magazines than anything.

As soon as he saw me, he crumpled up the paper and hid it. "Hey, Bella. Whatcha' up to?" he said in mock cheerfulness. I raised an eyebrow and snatched the paper from his hands before he could stop me.

When I saw what was written on it, I almost wished I hadn't.

It said:

_"Dear Rosalie,_

_I love you. I have always loved you, and I will love you forever. For eternity._

_I don't understand why you did what you did. I suppose it is just something that I'll ponder until I see you again and can ask you. I don't know when that will be, but if you know, then I promise. It's a date._

_I wish you hadn't taken Irina's place. I'm glad Irina's okay, but I would much rather have you with me now. I never even got to say goodbye to you. At first, I was mad at you. I wondered why you did this to me. Why you left me here all alone. _

_But then I realized that you had your reasons. I don't know what they were, but it helps knowing that you did it with some justification in your mind._

_I also realized that you didn't leave me all alone. You left me with a loving family and friends who care about me and will help get me through this. I am thankful for that._

_I am not mad at you anymore. I have forgiven you. I guess there was really nothing to forgive. In one way or the other, you did the right thing._

_I am writing this because, as I said before, I never got to say goodbye to you. I needed some way to let these feelings free._

_I will never get over you. I truly will love you forever. But I will try as hard as I can to get over this. To be as happy as I possibly can, for you. And for me._

_As I sit here crying (technically) and writing this, I am remembering everything that has happened between us._

_I think of the first time I saw you, through my vampire eyes. I remember thinking that you were the most beautiful thing in the world. _

_I remember falling in love with you. I remember telling you everything that I could remember about my human life. You were so fascinated, even though I thought my story was extremely boring. You loved me and wanted to know everything about me, is what you said._

_My next memory is of our wedding. What a beautiful day it was. I remember your white dress, and the flow of your hair in the wind. That was the happiest day of my life. I hope that it was the same for you. I want to remember you exactly as you were on that day. June 24, 1923._

_I think of our honeymoon. I won't go into details in case Renesmee finds this. I will say that it was wonderful and extraordinary._

_I remember our vow renewal. I remember every kiss and every touch. I am so glad that I have a vampire mind to help me remember those things. I don't ever want to forget anything about you._

_I won't forget you, but I have decided to move on and get on with my life. It won't be the same, but I have to try._

_An now I will say goodbye to you, as best I can considering that I didn't have a chance to do it in person. _

_I love you with all my heart. I can't seem to say that enough._

_Goodbye, Rosalie Hale._

_-Emmett"_

I glanced over at him. He almost looked embarrassed. I knew that I shouldn't have read it. It was very personal. Meant for his and Rosalie's eyes only.

It was so sweet. I had no clue that Emmett could be so poetic and loving. He was always making jokes, that it never shown through. I had never realized it, but he only showed that side of him when it was just him and Rose. She brought out that part of him that no one else could.

"Emmett, I'm sorry. I... I shouldn't have read it." I stammered and gave him the letter back.

"No, Bella. It's okay. I'm glad you read it. I'm glad that someone besides Rosalie and myself knows how I feel about her. Now I think I'll be okay." Emmett grinned. It felt like I hadn't seen that grin in years. It was a small oasis in this desert of an ordeal.

"I'm glad your feeling better about this. That letter was really sweet. I'd never heard you talk about anyone like that before." I said.

"I really love her. She's the only one that I could ever talk about like that." he said.

"I know. Hey, do you want to come downstairs and hang out. I think we were just about to watch the football game." I mentioned.

"Alriiight!" he said, smiling. I laughed and we jogged down the stairs and into the living room. Everyone looked at him, silently asking if he was okay, and then looked at me as if asking me how I did it. I hadn't done anything at all. It was all Emmett. He needed to say goodbye, and that's exactly what he did.

I was so proud to have a brother like him.

**So there you go! I really liked this chapter, especially Emmett's letter to Rosalie. I hoped you guys liked it. You'll see what happened to Leah and Jacob in the next chapter. Please review. 5 reviews = the next chapter. Sorry it took me longer than expected to get this chapter up. I only get an hour at a time on the computer, and this chapter took me a while. See ya! Review! :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey people of the Internet! Hope you all had a great fourth of July. I got sun burnt from head to toe the day before. It sucked. But, anyway, I'm feeling better today and I thought I would update. I only asked for five reviews and I haven't updated in so long that I got double that. So sorry, but you wouldn't believe how busy I was. I hope this chapter makes up for it! Enjoy.**

**Leah's POV:**

I lunged for Jacob's throat. He lowered himself to the ground and rolled out from under me. I fell and dirt from the forest floor flew into the air. I sneezed as some of it flew up my nose. Jacob seemed to find that quite amusing. _"Okay, Black. I hope you enjoyed that, cause that's the last time you'll ever laugh at anything!"_

His eyes grew wide and he ran off in the direction of the Cullen's house. Oh, so he thought if he was with Bella that I wouldn't try to hurt him. He was sadly mistaken. I wasn't worried about protecting the inocense of Bella's eyes. After all, she'd been living at the heart of the vampire clan for at least three years now. She's probably seen some pretty gruesome stuff already.

I chased him for a good twenty miles before we broke through the trees that bordered the Cullen's property. Jacob yelled something in his head that stopped me in my tracks.

"_Do you really want this to turn into a fight in front of your vampire imprint? What if he gets in the middle? What if you hurt him?" _He challenged. He'd led me here for a reason, but not for the one I had thought of. I could never hurt Emmett intentionally, but accidents did happen. I wouldn't allow an accident to happen in his presence.

Jacob tried to convince me that he was all for his plan, but I caught the undertone of his thoughts. He wouldn't have gone through with it, even if he knew that I was going to shred him to pieces. Renesmee was with Bella. She would've gotten hurt. And she was less durable than Emmett was.

"_Yeah, big tough guy until your imprint's in danger, huh?"_

_"Look who's talking! I didn't see you running into that house trying to kill me."_ Jacob retorted. I sighed and ran into the forest. I phased and put my shorts an t-shirt on. I jogged out to meet Jacob. He was a few feet ahead. I got a great idea.

I stalked up to him and grabbed a handful of his hair and yanked. His back arched and he almost fell to the ground. He screamed and I covered his mouth with my hand.

"Listen to me Jacob. Listen closely because if you do not do what I say, you will be severly maimed. You will _not_ tell _anyone _about my imprinting on Emmett. You won't hint it, and you won't have them guess. Are we on the same page? Keep in mind that your answer will determine whether you live or not." I tried to sound as menacing as possible. He was my brother, I would never hurt him. I just had to make sure that he thought I would.

He shook his head and winced as I let go of his hair. He rubbed that back of his head. That'll show him.

We walked in the fornt door of the Cullen's house. Emmett was downstairs with the rest of them. He looked okay. Not nearly as bad as when I had went to check on him earlier. He was actually smiling.

I gave Edward a look asking him what had changed. He shrugged, silently saying that he didn't know, and he didn't care as long as his brother was okay. I wholeheartedly agreed.

"Hey, Emmett? Who won the baseball game today?" I asked in an attempt to break the ice with him. I had to start somewhere, and I figured that I would start with something that was interesting to him.

"The Sox. It was a pretty close game, ended ten to nine. I was holding my breath the whole time." Emmett said enthusiastically.

"Aw, I wish I could've seen it!" I whined. It wasn't a lie, it sounded like it had been a pretty good game. Maybe I'll have to come over for the next one and watch it with him.

"So, what were you guys up to while we were gone?" I asked innocently. None of them were used to me being interested in their lives. They looked at me like I had two heads and a couple extra arms and legs. Well, I guess that I had a couple extra legs sometimes, but not now.

"What? I was just curious!" I said. Truly, I was. I wanted to know everything about Emmett, and since he was so closely knit with his family, that meant getting to know them, too.

"Umm, we fed Renesmee, and we watched the baseball game. That's about it. Were taking it easy." I was pleased when Emmett answered me. I blushed, and quickly tired to hide it. Edward gave me a smug grin. I gave him a venomous glare that made him back down. He decided that it was safer to talk to Bella than to pick on me. Good call, bloodsucker.

"Oh, how rude of me! Are you and Jacob hungry?" Esme asked me. Jacob nodded. I felt my stomach rumble and Esme smiled. "I'll get you something."

"I'll help you, Esme." I pushed myself off of the couch and followed her into the kitchen.I didn't need to turn around to tell that everyone in the room was giving me a curious look. I was acting very out of character today.

"Leah, I know some thing's wrong. Go ahead and spit it out." Esme sure did cut to the chase.

"What is the world coming to when a girl can't help her friend make lunch?" I said. She gave me a look that my mother gave me when I had just said something ridiculous. Here we go.

"Alright. My friend Kim has a crush on this guy. She really likes him and he would probably like her too, but he just went through a huge tragedy. She doesn't know what to do, and she doesn't want to loose him. I told her that I didn't know what she should do. She asked me to ask someone else and tell her what they said. So I chose you." I tried to sound as believable as possible.

"Well, I think she should tell this boy that she likes him. At least then she would be making some progress. Then she will know how he feels about her. If he isn't ready for a relationship right now, then they could just try being friends. It might turn into more later on." Esme explained.

I finished helping her with lunch in silence. I thought about what she said. I thought, maybe I should tell him. Then I would know if I had a chance with him. Cool. Now I had a plan of action.

"Thanks for the advice, Esme. I'm sure Kim will appreciate it."

"No problem, Leah. Anytime." she replied.

I brought Jake his sandwich. I stared at Emmett. Tomorrow, I decided, would be when I would tell him.

**There you go. I hope you liked it. Now I have the foundation set for Leah to tell Emmett. Let's see what happens next! I probably won't update this weekend, because I'm going camping, so you all have a good weekend. 'Bye!**


	6. Chapter 7

**Review! (Read bottom author's note) Since she's given my story publicity, you guys should go read donna79's story The Best Friend Finally Gets the Girl. I beta for it and it is a really good story. You guys'll like it. It's on my favorites list. Thanks for voting on my poll! You are awesome!**

**Leah's POV:**

I left the Cullen's house at around three in the afternoon. It hurt to have to walk away from Emmett, but I told myself that I would see him tomorrow. That was when I would have to tell him that I imprinted on him. I was nervous, but excited.

Nervous, because I didn't know how he would take it. I had no idea how he would feel about me, or if he even liked me at all. I felt like I was in sixth grade again. I was tempted to have a friend ask him what I needed to know. But I knew that was immature, and decided to do it the old fashioned way.

I was excited, because then everything would be out in the open. Emmett would know his options and we would go from there. But, that brought us back to why I was nervous. It might not turn out well.

I shrugged off the feeling of anticipation and phased back to my human form. I walked a few feet and into Emily's house. Sam was there, and they were all over each other. Kissing and hugging. They had no clue that I was even there. But, I realized, it didn't bother me anymore. I didn't care what they did. In fact, I was sort of happy for them.

I cleared my throat, and Sam spun around to look at me. His eyes widened, and he took two very large steps away from Emily. She knew all of what had happened in the past couple days and reached over to grab his hand. He looked confused.

"It's okay, Sam. Pretend like I'm not even here. Well, the way you two looked when I walked in, maybe you shouldn't." I laughed. Sam grinned and we all walked into the living room. I wanted to tell Sam before I told the rest of the pack.

"Sam, I have something very important to tell you. Please, keep an open mind." I warned. His expression turned wary, and he sat back in his chair.

"Spit it out, Leah." Uh oh. His alpha voice made an appearance. This wasn't going the way I had wanted it to.

"When we were at the Cullen's yesterday, and Edward pulled me outside, something happened a few minutes before that. I had gone up to check on Emmett. When he turned to look at me, I... I imprinted on him, Sam. I imprinted on a vampire." I said quickly. I peeked at Sam from under my bangs. His face was a deep red, about to turn purple. He was shaking and looked like he was about to phase. I stood up, grabbed him by the arm, and dragged him outside. If he hurt Emily again, he would never forgive himself.

"LEAH! HOW COULD YOU IMPRINT ON A VAMPIRE! ESPECIALLY THE STRONGEST ONE IN THE CULLEN CLAN?" Sam yelled. I cowered under his alpha tone. I got a hold of myself and stood tall, looking into his eyes.

"I don't know Sam. How could Jacob imprint on one? How could Quil imprint on a two-year-old? It just happens. Believe me, if I could control this it wouldn't have been him, but what's done is done. Let's get over it and move on, Sam." I said authoritatively. He was surprised that I was so calm.

"Well, what do you plan to do? Do you think you two could actually be together?" he snorted.

"Yeah, I do. I think that if he's willing to try, then we could. And I don't need your input to do it!"

"Whatever, Leah. Do what you want. But don't come crying to me or anyone else when it doesn't work out. Nobody wants to hear you whine." Sam said. I walked off in the other direction.

I was about two blocks from the house when someone tapped me on the shoulder. I spun around and saw Seth. He had a big grin plastered on his face, as usual. Good. I needed to be around people with a good attitude.

"What's up, Leah?"

"Nothin' much. How was your day?"

"Good. Now what are you hiding from me?" Seth asked, raising his eyebrows.

Seth always knew when I had a secret. I wasn't a good liar, and I wasn't good at faking facial expressions. I decided to cut right to the chase.

" I imprinted on Emmett Cullen." I said quickly. I cringed, awaiting a response like Sam's.

"Okay. Whatever." But then again, Seth always surprises me. I hugged him as tight as I could. He was the best brother in the world.

We walked the rest of the way home in silence. I was- no pun intended- dog tired and I longed for the warmth and comfort of my room.

I walked through the door and bee-lined to my bedroom door. I didn't want to go over every detail of my day with my mom. I loved her, but she was just too nosy.

I grabbed my Three Days Grace CD and turned on Never Too Late. I fell asleep to the lyrics and the steady rhythm. My dream would not help me with the next day.

*Dream*

I took the stairs two at at a time up to Emmett's room. I crossed my fingers and held my breath as I opened up his door. "Emmett?"

"Yeah?" he said, sitting on his bed. He was reading a magazine. I didn't want to just drop all of this on him without giving him a slight warning.

"Can we talk? It's important."

"Sure, Leah. What's wrong? I swear, I won't tell anybody. But, there is the Edward issue." he said, smiling.

"There's no easy way to say this, so I'll just put it out there. I imprinted on you, Emmett." I said.

"Ewww! I could never be with a wolf! Are you nuts?" Emmett yelled, walking out of the room with a disgusted expression.

And then I woke up.

*End of Dream*

Wow, thanks subconscious! What a confidence boost! I calmed myself down and thought about the situation rationally. Emmett was a nice guy. I would explain imprinting to him, and he would understand. Or at least that's what i told myself.

I pulled myself out of my bed. I wanted to look nice today and patrol started at 8:00. It was six. I had a lot to do, and not a lot of time to do it in.

I dashed to the bathroom and turned the shower on high. After I was done with that, I put on my tie- dye purple blouse, jean jacket, and flared jeans. I put my hair up in a half up, half down style. I put on mascara and purple eyeshadow. I thought that I had done a good job. I didn't want to phase, because then all of my work would have been for nothing. I took my mom's car and started the long drive to the Cullen's.

I thought about what I should say. I wouldn't just throw it out. I would explain imprinting to him first. Hopefully then he would get that it wasn't voluntary and I didn't want this to happen. Yeah, that's what I would do.

I drove along the twisted road to the Cullen's driveway. When their house came into view, I started panicking. I took deep breaths and tried to get rid of the need to throw up. Here goes nothing.

I climbed out of my car and jogged up the stairs. I said hi to Bella and played with Renesmee for a few minutes. I didn't want anyone to be suspicious. Then I snuck up the stair case and to the first door on the left. Emmett's room.

I stood straight and tried to look confident. I tapped on the door hinge and peeked through the crack in the door. Emmett smiled at me, and motioned for me to come in.

"What's up, Lee?" he asked. I loved that he already had a nickname for me. We had become friends within the last week. It made me wonder if he felt the pull of the imprint, too. I had asked Emily about that, and she said that she had. That might make things easier on me.

"Nothin'. I just wanted to tell you something. It's kind of important." He frowned and nodded for me to go on. Then I remembered that there were quite a few vampires down stairs that were probably listening to us right now.

"You want to go somewhere?" he asked. Sometimes he almost convinces me that he's the mind reader.

"Yeah. Let's go."

We took his jeep to the nearest park. No one was there, because it was supposed to rain soon.

"Emmett, I'm not sure how to tell you this." I muttered, looking at my shoes.

"You can tell me, Leah. I'll understand, whatever it is." Yeah, sure. He said that now, but he had no idea how big this was.

"When werewolves meet their soul mate, they imprint. When they imprint, gravity isn't holding them to the ground, it's that one person. That person is their world and they would do anything and be anything for them." I explained. Emmett looked confused.

"Well, what are you saying? What does that have to do with me, or anything, really?" he asked.

"I imprinted... on you." I felt tears behind my eyelids.

We were both silent for a long time.I glanced at him from under my eyelashes. He was dumbstruck. I couldn't tell how he was going to take it in the end. It was his call now.

"Leah, I can't do this. Rosalie just died. I just... can't." he said. Then he shook his head and walked away. I watched him get in his jeep. He took one last look at me, with a pained expression, then drove away.

And that's when I let the pain pull me under into a waterfall of tears.

**I am soooooooo sorry guys! I'm an awful person. I've had a lot going on lately, and I won't get into that. I'll just say it's been hectic. I'll try to update more often, but school's starting soon, so I might not have a lot of time to update. Please bear with me. Updates will come, just not on a daily basis, or sometimes weekly. Anyway, I hope you guys liked this. I hope it was worth the wait. And since she's given my story publicity, you guys should go read donna79's story The Best Friend Finally Gets the Girl. I beta for it and it is a really good story. You guys'll like it. Review please!**


	7. Chapter 8

You Are My Thunder Chapter Eight

Leah's POV:

I pulled myself off of the bench a half an hour after Emmett left. I didn't blame him for his decision. I should've known what he was going to say. His wife just died. There's no way he would've gotten over her so quickly. I was hoping that it hadn't ruined our friendship. I didn't want to have to watch him form afar forever.

I went to the La Push grocery store and bought some ice cream. I was hoping that Emily would be up for a movie later. I didn't feel like being alone today.

Just as I was walking out the door, I saw a pure white figure in front of the hotel across the street. He stared me down with his crimson eyes. He was a vampire. In La Push.

I took off running into the forest. I didn't even bother undressing and I had dropped the ice cream back at the store. I phased and howled as loud as I could. Hopefully someone would hear me.

"_Leah, what's with all the howling? I was actually getting some sleep." _Good, it was Jacob.

"_I was at the store buying ice cream and I walked out and saw a vampire across the street. We have to hurry, I think he was planning to hunt."_

Jacob met me halfway and we ran back to the store. The vampire was still there, waiting. The store looked the same as usual and nobody was screaming. If this vampire hadn't come here to hunt, then what did it want?

"_Looks like he didn't hurt anything. What should we do? What if it's one of the Cullen's friends?" _I asked.

"_I'll see if Edward can come here. Hey, Edward! Trouble in La Push. You can come here, we need your help." _Jacob trusted Edward a lot more now. The Cullen's were aloud to cross the line if we needed them.

Edward was next to us a few minutes later. He looked confused. I filled him in on the situation. He looked beyond the trees at the vampire. He squinted his eyes.

"I don't know who that is. He smells familiar, but I've never seen him before. I'll go talk to him. You guys stay behind me."

"_Wait. What is he thinking?"_ Jacob asked.

"He's blocking his thoughts. He's thinking about song lyrics." Wow, I would have to figure out how to do that.

Edward slowly stepped away from the cover of the trees. Jacob and I followed closely. Edward didn't give off any aggressive signals. I tried to stay as calm as he was. I wanted to know who this vampire was, not scare him away.

"Excuse me, but who are you?" Edward asked, sounding as friendly as possible. The unknown vampire gave out a low hiss and muttered something that sounded like, "yellow-eyes." He seemed frightened, but he answered anyway.

"I'm Fred. Bree's friend." A look of enlightenment shown on Edward's face. Who was Bree?

"Oh. I remember her. The newborn battle." he said.

"Yeah. I've been looking for her for a long time. She was supposed to meet me in Vancouver last year. She never showed up. I told her I would only wait twenty-four hours, but I couldn't just leave her to fend for herself. All though, she probably could. Her friend Diego had just died and she didn't know. I knew she would figure it out by herself. I just have to know what happened to her." Fred explained.

Sadness swept across Edward's face. "I am very sorry to tell you this, but, she died. Last year during the battle. She surrendered to us, and said she wanted to stay with us, but the Volturi killed her. I'm so sorry."

Fred's looked down at his shoes. His face twisted in pain, but he quickly composed himself.

"Okay. I just wanted to know what happened to her."

"Fred, do you live with a coven?" Edward asked. Where was he going with this?

"Um, no. I left my coven just before the fight. Why?"

"Because, I was wondering if you would like to stay with us."

Fred looked dumbstruck. I didn't blame him, I was too. A human-blood-sucking vampire living with the Cullen's? Jacob growled. He was obviously worried about Renesmee.

"Um, wow. That would be pretty cool. I don't like living by myself. That's why I was trying to find Bree. But wait, don't you guys only drink animal blood?" he asked.

"Yes, you would have to learn how to live off of animals. And we have a half human, half vampire child with us. Her blood does not smell like a humans, but it will make your throat burn. I should warn you that if you even think about hurting her, every vampire and werewolf will tear you to pieces and burn you alive before you know what's hitting you." Edward threatened.

"I think I can handle it"

"Good. Then follow us."

Fred ran with us back to the Cullen's place. He seemed pretty okay for a bloodsucker. And Edward trusted him, so he must be okay.

The house came into sight and we slowed down. Edward grabbed Fred's arm and held him where he was.

"Do you smell that?" he said.

"Yeah. It smells like flowers. What is that?"

"That's Renesmee. Does she smell overly appealing to you?"

"No, not really. It wouldn't give me any trouble." Fred said.

"Alright, time to meet the rest of them."

I ran behind a tree and phased. I grabbed the close that Esme had given my and slipped them on. Then I followed Edward and Fred into the house. I braced myself to see Emmett. But when I walked in, I realized that he wasn't there. Good, I wasn't ready to see him yet.

The Cullen's hissed when Fred stepped through the door. They all gave him deathly glares and he crouched, ready to attack if need be.

"Everyone. It's okay! Do you remember Bree?" Everyone nodded and Edward told them Fred's story.

"He's decided he wants to stay with us and live like we do. Is that okay with everyone? Because if it isn't, he doesn't have to stay." he was mainly talking to Esme and Carlisle, because this was their home and their family. It was their decision.

"It's fine with us. We would love to have a new addition to the family." Esme said. So there it was. Fred was now a Cullen.

They explained to him their cover story and all the other things he needed to know. I didn't pay any attention. I was too busy wondering where Emmett was.


	8. New Chapter

**I can't even begin to say how sorry I am. I know I've been a flake, and I am so sorry. Seventh grade is not really treating me well at this moment in time. My friends are fighting, and there's the boy drama, and on top of all of that, there's the homework. Which my teachers hand out relentlessly. I haven't had time to update, and I just haven't been in the right mood to start writing. If you guys are still waiting for me to update, you are a wonderful, amazing person and I don't deserve to have you as a reader. If you've stopped waiting, I totally get it. I hope you enjoy the chapter! I'm not sure where to take this story at this point, so this is kind of a filler chapter. If any of you have ideas, please PM me!**

Leah's POV:

I waited for two more days, and Emmett never showed. I couldn't imagine where he could've gone, but I hoped he was okay. I wasn't upset with him. I did the exact same thing when Sam imprinted on Emily. I disappeared for weeks when I found out. I went as far as a twenty dollar bus ticket would take me, and I stayed there. I slept wherever I could find a semi clean place to rest my head. When I finally got up the courage to go home, I hopped on the bus back to La Push. Two days later, I changed into a wolf for the first time, and everything got so much worse.

I tried to think of where Emmett could've went. Back to his home town? Back to where Rosalie and him first met? I had no clue. I was afraid to go looking for him because what if I found him, and he didn't want to see me? What if he hated my guts? So many questions swurling around in my head, and I didn't have answers to any of them. Which is enough to make anyone go insane. Never mind the voices in my head griping to me about their problems.

It had been a week when I decided to go looking for him. It had been to long. He was less upset than I was by far. Something had to be wrong. I told Sam that I was going out of town, and he said he would be able to run patrols without me. I put ten gallons of gas into my car- not knowing how far I would have to go to find him- and started my long search for Emmett.

I went to the clearing first, thinking that he might have gone to the place where Rosalie died. I searched in the woods around it, and all around the clearing itself, even though I knew that I would have been able ot smell him as soon as I entered the clearing. Dejected, I walked back to my car and headed for the place where they were married. I drove all the way to the capital, and he wasn't there. I was already getting frustrated, and it was only my second stop.

It was getting dark, so I decided to go home. I didn't feel like searching all night. I figured that if I hadn't found him today, he probably didn't want to be found. I drove past the park because I needed something that connected Emmett and me. I needed to feel his presence, or I was going to loose it.

As I slowly drove past the part of the park where I told him about the imprint, I saw someone sitting on the bench. I was too far away to make them out, so I got out and started jogging. As I got closer, my heartbeat sped up. It was Emmett.

He looked up at me and stared at me. I slowed to a walk and sat down next to him on the bench. Neither one of us talked for a long time, but we knew we had to break the silence sometime.

"I had to come some place where I knew you wouldn't look for me. I knew it would be hard for you to come back to this place, and I needed to think. I'm sorry I haven't been around, I just needed..." Emmett said.

"Silence?" I added.

"Exactly. It's okay. I thought through it all. I'm glad your here, though. I want to tell you what I've been thinking about for the past week."

"No, Emmett. I don't need-"

"Yes, you need to know. It's important. I know that I like you, a lot. I just can't be a couple right now. I need to get over Rosalie's death, and it wouldn't be fair to you to be with you when I can't give you that attention you deserve. I hope you know that I will never _not _love Rose." he warned.

"I know that. I would never expect you to forget your wife. I can wait. I'd do anything for you. If you ever need me, please let me know."

"Absolutely."

"Do you need a lift? Well, of course you don't need one, but would you do me the honor of letting me drive you home?" I asked.

"Of course!" he laughed.

We talked and laughed all the way home. I dropped him off at his house and just like that we were friends again. He was probably the best frined I had very had. I was in no hurry to make whatever we had more. I was happy and Emmett was happy. That was all that mattered.

**I hope you guys liked this. There wasn't a lot of dialogue, just Leah wrestling with inner turmoil. Let me know whate you think! And guys, if you get the chance, please read my blog and tell me what you think. The link is on my profile, cause the stupid thing won't let me post the link :(. Please comment on the blog, not on here, and let me know what you think. And if any of you want me to review your stories on there, please let me know! HAPPY THANKSGIVING!**


End file.
